


Where You Lay

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: There’s almost nothing Jack misses about being human now that his powers are back.  Almost. [Series of One Shots. Each can be read separately.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Where You Lay

There’s almost nothing Jack misses about being human now that his powers are back. He hasn’t forgotten the horror and overwhelming helplessness of not being able to protect the people he loves and he won’t ever let it happen again.

But still.

He slides quiet as a mouse into Sam’s darkened room. In the early hours of the morning, the stillness of the bunker is a living presence. It amplifies the easy breathing between Sam and Dean sprawled together across a bed that looks ridiculously tiny with two Winchesters in it. Dean’s on his stomach with an arm thrown across his brother’s naked chest. Ingrained big brother protectiveness that would earn an eye roll from Sam if he was awake but in the darkness, he curls into it.

Jack gazes down at them wistfully, mulls over searing memories of hot touches, wet tongues wandering over his pebbled skin, and blistering kisses eventually ending in dreamy, sticky exhaustion. Easy slide into deep sleep, fucked out and glued together. He misses lazy morning wake-ups, still slick ass stretched before he’s completely awake. Two firm mouths sucking marks of _belonging_ and _ours_ into his sleep-flushed skin. Sam’s teeth and tongue working puffy sensitive tits, big hand wrapped around Jack’s slender cock jerking him in rhythm with Dean’s thrusts until he seizes and spills to the growly sound of _feel so good, sweetheart_ and _that’s it, come for us, baby_.

Fully powered, he doesn’t need sleep and grows restless quickly. No more drifting off to sleep with possessive fingers buried in his sloppy fucked-out hole. No more waking to strong hands firmly turning him on his stomach, large cock splitting him open before his senses fully come on line. His instinctive whine at the sudden intrusion answered with a whispered, _spread your legs and be good for daddy,_ rocketing through him straight to his cock.

It’s enough to make a needy nephilim pout. Never mind that he got fucked within an inch of his life not more than three hours ago, which is why Sam and Dean are sleeping so soundly. The boy can’t stop a dramatic sigh of longing from escaping his perfect pink lips as he stands at the edge of the bed lost in thought.

He squeals in surprise when a large hand wraps around his thin wrist and unceremoniously yanks him over onto the bed and into the very limited space between the two prone bodies. Delighted giggles erupt as eager hands swirl over him. Sam rucks up his thin t-shirt, mouth latching onto a pouty, puffy nipple as Dean slides his sweatpants down around his knees. Kicking loose of the restricting pants so he can spread his legs for Dean’s wandering fingers, Jack is all wiggles and smug preening when he hears an exasperated but loving, _he’s gonna be the death of us, Sam._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments welcome!


End file.
